Lui o Moi?
by cute.sadistic.chibi
Summary: He realized she was not made for him, She knew she was made for another. "Why didn't you tell me?" "I'm sorry, I was made for him."


**This is the first time I've written a Harry Potter story, I was inspired to write this after my experimentation with Heroine and Pixie sticks. It starts off with Ron, but it's a Hermione and Draco thing, why? Because the drugs told me to. Hope it's enjoyable. Based on Najoua Belyzel's Gabriel.**

**Enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

Es-tu fait pour lui  
Es-tu fait pour moi  
Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi  
Si tu as le mal de lui  
J'ai le mal de toi  
Qu'il en soit ainsi mais dis-moi, dis-moi

**~ o O o ~**

He ran past the corridors, past the leering paintings, past the curious ghosts. He just needed an escape, where no one will find him, especially her. The pain was searing through his chest, a dagger pushed deep into his crumbling heart. Every time he thought of her face, a wave of rage and sadness rushed into him. He didn't want to admit it, but he was heartbroken. No, he was beyond heartbroken; he was betrayed, devastated, and forlorn.

"How could she do this to me…"His words came out of this mouth like he was breathing air.

"Ron wait!"

Her voice pierced his skin; he never dealt with so much pain before. The faster he ran, the more she tried to catch him. Now she was coming to him, after what she did, she wanted him. He dodged in coming traffic and ran out into the empty field, where they used to practice flying brooms. But those fond memories were washed away with his grief. He dropped his Gryffindor robe and dashed into a tunnel, hiding in the shadows.

She stopped running, standing next to his robes. Her eyes and nose were red, she was going to cry but this time he would not comfort her. She picked up his robes and scanned the area for him. Finally, she gave up and went back in, bringing his robes with her.

He kicked the wall and slid down to his knees, grabbing his head before he lost his mind. Everything was spinning out of control, everything he ever worked for; wasted. There was nothing left for him, no matter how hard he tried, blood he shed, or battles he fought; she'd never love him.

"Why Hermione, why…"

_**Flashback:**_

"_Be quiet!"_

_It sounded like Hermione, her annoying yelling always caught his attention. Secretly though, he loved the sound of her voice no matter what. It was soothing, in a nagging way, and comforting, though harsh most of the time. Regardless, whenever she spoke to him, he would be lost in the melody of her voice._

"_Where are you taking me Granger?"_

"_Somewhere where no one will see us."_

_That sounded like Malfoy, it had to be him. He recognized that slimy, scumbag's voice anywhere. His voice always reminded him of a snake, menacing and cruel. Just like his father. But that wasn't important right now, what is why he was with Hermione of all people. Perhaps he had blacked mailed her and she was trying to bargain with him, or maybe she was finally standing up for herself and making him stop calling her a 'Mudblood.'_

_He hated that word as much as she did; only someone as cowardly and soulless would say such a vile thing, especially to someone as brilliant as her._

_Being the curious person that he was, Ron silently crept around the corner, hoping not to be seen. He took a quick peek just to confirm that it was Hermione and Malfoy, and it was. She was acting highly suspicious while he was playing it cool. She checked both sides to make sure no one was looking before taking out her wand and opening the locked door._

_What was that in Malfoy's eyes? He'd never seen that before, and he was doing it to Hermione. It was making him mad, because he realized what it was. That was the look Harry gave to sister before he hugged her, the look his father gave to his mother before he said 'I love you', and the look he wanted to give her when he kissed her. But instead of standing behind Hermione, it was Malfoy._

_His grip on his wand tightened, knuckles turning white, blind with rage. But he didn't want to let them know he was spying on them, so as they went into the empty class room, he walked up to the door as they closed it and peered through the key hole._

_Malfoy sat on a table, trying to look like he was better than the world when she stood in front of him with her arms at her hips._

"_We can't keep doing this; someone's bound to find out."_

"_So what, let the whole world know."_

"_Absolutely not, do you know what would happen to me? People will get the wrong idea and assume I'll sleep with anyone."_

_He felt his heart skip a beat, He didn't just hear that. He pretended like she said nothing at all. He prayed to all the heavenly beings in the world that he didn't hear what he just heard._

_Malfoy pushed a lock of her behind her ears, "I'll kill anyone who even things about that, you belong to me."_

"_Since when was I property?"_

"_You're not property, but you are my girl. Can you think of anyone else in this entire school who can make her shiver like this?" He stroked the tip of her chin to the back of her ear and smirked as she closed her eyes and shuddered, "Or make you feel like this?" He pulled her into his arms and buried his soft into her neck, rubbing his nose against her soft skin._

"_S-stop it…"_

"_Then make me," He planted butterfly kissed everywhere, starting from her neck all the way to her check and back down again, "You aren't trying Granger."_

_Every time he had her like this, she could never break a way. It was like a spell she couldn't escape, he was a forbidden curse she unfortunately fell for. She was weak to her knees, her body felt like jelly, and the worst part; she enjoyed it. She loved it when he caressed her, when he dragged her under him, and when he ravaged her senseless. Her mind was going blank; she forgot why she was there._

"_Draco…"_

_He loved it when she whispered his name; it sent chills down his spine. His hunger for her was not insatiable; he needed her like a drug. To touch her skin and claim it as his. No one could make her feel this way and he knew it._

_Ron couldn't take it anymore, before he saw Malfoy rip her robe off, he made a dash for it. Accidentally hitting the door, catching both of their attentions. Hermione ran to the door and flung it open, she stuck to her head out and to her horror; saw Ron running the other way._

"_Ron!"_

_She raced out of the room and followed after him._

"I love you Hermione, I love you."

No one heard him; no one will ever hear him. His words would be lost in the darkness forever, where love didn't exist and hope was but all forgotten.

* * *

"Hey Hermione, have you seen Ron?"

She looked up and jumped into Harry's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. He was taken back, but wrapped his arms around her and rubbing her back.

"Oh Harry I feel so awful!"

"What happened?"

Her crying stopped, but there were occasional sniffles. She let him go, but clung to his arms and refused to look into his eyes. He was starting to get worried, there was hardly ever a time when she acted like this, unless something wrong happened to either Ron or himself.

"I hurt Ron, so badly."

"How?"

"I…I can't tell you."

"Why not Hermione? We're friends, you don't trust me?"

"I do!" She looked up this time, tears streaming down her face, "But I can't tell you or else everything will be ruined!"

"I don't understand."

"Ron loves me doesn't he?"

Harry looked the other way and ran a hand through his messy hair; he promised his friend he wouldn't say anything. But given the situation, he might as well tell her.

"Yes,"

"For how long?"

"Since the end of first year."

She let him go and sunk down to her knees, laying her head on the sofa. Guilt was written all over her face. Not only because she broke the boy's heart; she was in love with someone else. The knife she drove into Ron's back only went deeper.

Harry sat down next to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Harry,"

'You can tell me, I promise I won't get mad."

"I'm in love with someone else."

He let out a heavy sigh and turned to the burnt out fireplace, "I see."

"And he caught me with that person."

"That must have devastated him; he's probably a broken mess by now."

"All I have left of him is his robe. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you, he would never hate you. Just give him some time, he'll come around."

"What if he doesn't?"

Harry placed a hand on hers, "Trust me, he will. But in the worst case that he doesn't; you'll still have me."

She smiled at him, through her pain and her tears.

* * *

"Hey Granger,"

Hermione turned her head and say the platinum haired blonde walking up to her, ignoring all the stares and weird looks people were giving him. She started receiving some herself, which was making her nervous. She had to think up something quick before people started gossiping about them. She had successfully been avoiding him for the past three days, hoping they would move on from each other. But he came at her with hunger in his eyes, not even close to done with her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

He stopped in front of her, "We need to talk."

People began whispering to each other, she could feel their heated eyes boring into her skin.

"If you want potion's lessons, you'll have to ask nicer." She walked away from him, but he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"I don't play nice, _Hermione_."

He hissed out her name, and she felt the tension in the air. Her throat constricted, whenever he said her first time, he was either really angry or really _wanted_ her. She tried to wiggle her arm free but his grip tightened. She pleaded him with her eyes to let go, but he was relentless.

"Then come with me."

He let her go and followed her past curious eyes. She moved past ongoing classrooms as quickly as possible and stumbled upon an empty one. He shut the door behind him and crossed his arms.

"What do you want?"

"It's not like me to go after a woman; normally they just come to me."

"Is that all you wanted to say to me?"

"No," He got off the door and started going towards Hermione, who was backing up until she hit a desk, "Stop running."

"Please, not right now."

"How long are you going to try and protect little Weasley? He knows already, so why stop it?"

"Because it's hurting us both."

He stopped right in front of her, his face hovering above hers. She was hot tempered, stubborn, and a force to reckoned with. But that's what made her all the more appealing, because she wasn't submissive like all the others, she actually put up a fight. However, he wasn't in the mood for such things and just wanted her to let the red haired boy go.

"Do you love him?"

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Do you want me?"

She looked the other way, avoiding his eyes.

"Do you need me?"

Her breath hitched as he grabbed her by the waist and grinded himself into her.

"Do you love me?"

He pulled her sweater off and slowly unbuttoned her blouse with one hand as the other pinned her hands above. His fingers ripped the rest of her shirt off, exposing her lacy bra for his pleasure. His smooth hand roamed her struggling body, gently scratching her in places that made her squirm. His thumb kneaded her hips in a slow manner, torturing her under his touch.

He leaned into her, pressing his lust into her and she could feel his need.

"What is it then, _Hermione_?"

"I…want…"

Her head rolled back as he moved his hips, she hated when he always got his way. All he had to do was kiss her neck, or touch her neck and she instantly fell under him.

"What?"

"…you"

"I thought so."

He removed the rest of her clothing.

* * *

He made his decision, even though he felt ruined and torn into pieces. He was going to tell her, rip his heart out and give it to her whether she wanted it or not. Even if she threw it away or stepped on it, he would still love her regardless of how she felt towards him.

His head hurt, his body was in pain, and every muscle in his body was telling him to just sit back down. But he forced himself to get up and out of the boy's dormitory. It was Sunday, and he knew exactly where she would be. Always the same spot, ever since first year.

"Hey Ron," Harry greeted him downstairs, "Where are you off to?"

"There's something I have to do." He gave his friend a friendly slap on the arm and walked out.

And he was right; she was there as usual, reading a book like always.

He felt like running away, and vomiting. He'd never felt such emotion before, it was unbearable.

"Hermione,"

Her body tensed up and she dropped the book. She was just as broken as he. She slowly turned her head in his direction. Her eyes were becoming red and teary.

He sucked in a mouthful of air and walked over and sat next to her. She was fidgeting and fumbling with the hem of her skirt. He put a hand over hers, looking right into her scared eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-I didn't want to hurt you."

"You could have at least tried to let me know."

Her voice dropped, "I know."

"Hermione, I'll always love you. I don't care who you're with or what you do, but I'll never hate you, even if it kills me inside, and it does."

She kissed him, and it was the saddest moment in his life. Because once it was over, he'll never have her again. He responded, deepening it with all of his emotions poured into one final moment. She broke away and cupped his face smiling, the one that she used to get away with anything.

"I'll be seeing you, I guess." He got up and started walking away, but not before looking back one last time.

Hermione let out a breath she had been holding the entire him and brought her hand to her mouth, holding back her cry and tears.

"You can come out." She said with a shaky voice.

Malfoy stepped out from the shadows of the trees and walked over to her. She rested her head against his chest as he knelt beside her. Her guilt wasn't gone; it would linger inside her forever. But now that she had released the chain, she was free to move on.

"Were you made for him or for me?"

"Draco…"

**~ o O o ~**

_Es-tu fait pour lui  
Es-tu fait pour moi_

**

* * *

**

I really don't know how these people would normally act. It was my first and maybe last attempt. Blame the drugs.

**Ciao.**


End file.
